Gerda
Queen Gerda, also known as the Queen of Arendelle and Regal Woman, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the first episode of the fourth season. She is portrayed by guest star Pascale Hutton and co-star Ava Marie Telek. Gerda is based on the character of the same name from the fairytale, "The Snow Queen", and on the Queen of Arendelle from the Disney film Frozen. History After marrying her husband, they rule as Queen and King of Arendelle and have two daughters, Elsa and Anna. When Elsa exhibits powerful and dangerous ice powers, the couple decide to find a way to save their daughter from her magical abilities. They pretend to everyone that they have to leave for a diplomatic mission to the Northern Isles, as they are planning their real journey: to Misthaven. Days before they leave, Gerda and her husband visit Grand Pabbie to tell him the truth about their journey, and to ask him some questions about Misthaven, without revealing what they want there. After they leave Arendelle on their ship, Gerda and her husband track down a pirate, Black Beard, in the nearby land of Misthaven and bargain with him to obtain a wishing star. Though they had hopes of removing Elsa's powers with it, the item can grant a wish only if used by a pure-hearted person. Since neither are able to harness it, the pair consult with a wizard to get rid of Elsa's magic. During the sea voyage home, the ship is caught in a terrible storm. Realizing neither of them will make it out alive, Gerda hastily jots down a long note, which explains her past with both of her sisters. Within it, she is remorseful about hiding Ingrid from the world out of fear people might learn about her sister's powers. Gerda also writes that she regrets trapping Ingrid in the urn and asks her daughters to free her. Lastly, she requests Anna and Elsa to tell Ingrid how much she truly loved her. At the very bottom of the note, she places a crystal, which contains memories of Ingrid and Helga. She then rolls up the note into a scroll, places it into a bottle and throws it overboard so Elsa and Anna will find it. Soon after, the ship capsizes and sinks. }} Family ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Etymology *The name "Gerda" is a Latinized from of the name "Gerd" http://www.behindthename.com/name/gerda-2 derived from the Old Norse word garðr, which means "enclosure". In Norse mythology, Gerd was a fertility goddess who was the wife of the god Freyr.http://www.behindthename.com/name/gerd-2 Character Notes *Gerda's message in a bottle is written in Elder Futhark runes.File:410LetterTop.png File:410Letter.png File:410TouchesChrystal.png It says:http://lingaspect.wordpress.com/2014/10/11/some-runes-used-in-once-upon-a-time-ss4/ Dearest darling daughters, you need to know the truth about why we went to this voyage. It wasn't what we told you. I wish we could be telling you in person but alas that does not appear possible. Elsa, Anna, time is running out. I do not know if your father and I will ever get back to you but I need you to know we were so wrong. We were wrong to tell Elsa to conceal her powers. You must know this. I feel terrible. This happened before and I cannot let it happen again. Years ago I made the same mistake with my sister Ingrid. She like you had ice powers. I never told you about my sisters Helga and Ingrid. They were beautiful and kind and Ingrid they they were beautiful sic and kind and wonderful and I''sic'' was fearful and I let that fear guide me. I made the mistake of letting Ingrid hide when we should have celebrated her for how she was. I loved her so much. In this crystal are the memory of my sisters which I stole from the people of Arendelle. Please return them. My sisters deserve to be known. In a cave in the north valley, you will find an urn that contains my sister Ingrid. Please do what I should have done years ago and release her. She deserves to be remembered and more importantly like you, Elsa and Anna, she deserves to be loved. When you see her, please tell her I love her and that I am sorry. Tell her I would give anything to take back what I did, to hold hands with her just one more time. All my love, mama. Appearances *Gerda appears in a portrait in "Rocky Road",File:403Painting.png "Smash the Mirror"File:408Portrait.png and "Heroes and Villains".File:411Sisters.png File:411Wedding.png *Gerda appears in a family tree picture in "Family Business".File:406FamilyTree2.png References ru:Герда nl:Koningin Gerda Category:Season Four Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Female Characters